


The Seduction

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Double Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim keeps walking in on his best friend's alone time but that's exactly what Bones wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Seduction  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: 18  
> Summary: Jim keeps walking in on his best friend's alone time but that's exactly what Bones wants.  
> Notes: Written for the Quick 'n Dirrrrty challenge at the jim and bones community. The prompt was Masturbating. Edited for clarity when posting to my journal.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

After the third time Jim walks in on Bones getting off he figures that it isn't by accident. His best friend knows his schedule and knows exactly when Jim finishes class. Bones doesn't feign shyness or cover himself up. In fact he licks his lips and locks eyes with Jim as he continues his strokes. He spreads his legs a little smiling when Jim grins at that. Jim can't help but look at Bones' cock noticing the way Bones strokes himself. Bones is scraping the nails of his free hand across his nipple and Jim is so turned on by this intimate display just for him.

Neither of them says anything and Jim doesn't move until Bones comes.

The tension dissipates and Jim crosses to the bed. He moves slowly giving Bones an out if he wants one but Bones lets Jim lift his arm and groans happily when Jim licks his fingers clean.

"You couldn't have just made a pass?"

"What do you call this, Jim?"

"A sex trap, a successful trap at that."

Bones' fingers curl around his wrist and Jim is pulled onto the bed to be thoroughly kissed. There'll be less solo action from now on.


End file.
